Korrlok Month: Practice
by spockandawe
Summary: When she learns something new, Korra takes the effort to practice and improve. Even in the bedroom.


I think that given her background, Korra would take any new skill and be sure to practice until she was good at it.

* * *

"Tarrlok, you know I haven't done this often. I just want to make it better for you. Tell me what to do."

I knelt down between his legs. He lay back, but was propped up on his elbows to watch me. Even in the low light, I could see the way his cheeks were flushed. He was already half-hard, and I paused with my lips just inches from his cock. I ran my fingers up the inside of his thigh and he shivered. I put one hand around him, and my lips parted to take him in. I knew to be careful with my teeth, but I wasn't sure what felt _good_ to him. I pulled away for a moment.

"Tell me what you want. Talk to me."

As I bent again, I could feel him take a deep breath. "Your tongue-" He stopped, and I looked up at him. I couldn't talk with his cock in my mouth, but I raised an eyebrow. What do you want me to do, Tarrlok? "While you're like that, use your tongue too."

With my lips still wrapped around him, I ran my tongue along his length. It felt clumsy to me, but I heard him gasp and felt him harden further. That was encouraging. With one hand to hold him steady, I repositioned myself and tried again. I took him in as far as I could, then pressed my tongue against him as I pulled away. Again, again. I fell into an easy rhythm as I moved up and down, and I could see from the corner of my eye that he couldn't take his eyes from me. But there had to be more. I pulled back further than normal, letting my tongue slide across the tip of his cock. He gave a strangled little cry and reached out with one hand to twist it in my hair. He pressed my head back down, but I pulled away.

"More, Tarrlok. Tell me what to do." He started to say something, then stopped. His face was bright red and he looked down to the side. I rose up and stretched out across his body. His cock pressed against my stomach as I slid against him. I dropped a kiss on the side of his neck and put my lips up to his ear. As I spoke, one of my hands cupped his cheek and the other slipped between us to caress his cock. "If you don't tell me what you want, I can't do it for you."

I didn't think it was possible, but he went even redder. He wouldn't look at me, but I caught his whispered "My balls..." In seconds I was back between his legs. I slowly stroked him with one hand and held his balls in the other. I hadn't even thought about them before. I only cautiously kissed them at first, but it was a short step from kissing to licking. When I saw the way his fists bunched in the sheets I was emboldened enough to take one into my mouth. He groaned, and a single drop of precum beaded at the tip of his cock. I pressed a finger against it, and he cried out again, throwing his head back.

I moved my mouth back to his cock. I found that new rhythm again. Up, down, lips and tongue. I braced myself against his hip with one hand and played with his balls with the other. I gently squeezed and he gasped, "Careful-" I could see the way his chest rose and fell as I moved. Faster, faster. He bucked up against me, but I pressed down on his hip to keep him in place.

He raised his head again to look at me, and I couldn't help smiling against him. His eyes were half-lidded and strands of hair fell across his face as his chest heaved. I wasn't expecting him to speak again, but he did. "Korra, would you put your..." His voice trailed off into mumbles. I slowed my movements as the silence stretched on until I was nearly still. You have to tell me what you want or I can't do it, Tarrlok. Finally, he tried again. "Would you put your finger in my ass?"

Oh. I definitely hadn't expected that. Well, there's a first time for everything. I pulled away from his cock for a moment to orient myself. I held him with one hand as I carefully placed a finger against his entrance. I kept an eye on his face as I slowly pushed it forward, watching for some sign of pain. There was one gasp as I penetrated him and I paused, but he whispered, "More."

I wrapped my lips around his cock again as my finger slid deeper into him. He groaned as I moved up and down. One hand went to my head again, pressing me to him. He thrust against me as I took him in. I tried to remember something Asami had said to me once. Should I-? I bent the finger that was inside him and felt it brush against something. He cried out and pulled my head against him. I could feel his legs shaking as he came. I swallowed and licked my lips, tasting him on them.

He lay back against the sheets, his chest heaving and one arm over his face as he tried to collect himself. I moved to lie against his side, my head on his shoulder and an arm thrown across his chest. Without looking, he wrapped his free arm around me, pressing me tightly to him. When he finally opened his eyes he bent to kiss me. It was long and hot and slow. He broke away, only to trail kisses over my cheek and down the side of my neck. Finally he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Your turn."


End file.
